


Осенние розы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Retirement, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс не может отделаться от мысли, что они потратили столько времени впустую.





	Осенние розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933540) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 

_Все эти годы были потрачены впустую._

Это действительно не очень хорошо, позволить себе зацикливаться не на том, что у нас есть, а на том, что не может быть изменено. И всё же мне никак не удавалось избавиться от этой мысли.

Я на самом деле счастливее, чем когда-либо ожидал или смел надеяться. Я знаю, что мой Уотсон тоже счастлив, потому что он говорит мне об этом не только каждый день, но и бесчисленным количеством способов, которые я наблюдаю в его манерах и жестах. Он имеет обыкновение повторять это каждое утро и каждый вечер в эти блаженные дни в Сассексе, которые мы проводим вместе.

Я не был так счастлив даже в разгар своей карьеры, в Лондоне, где все восхищались мной, и где у меня было больше дел, чем я мог себе представить, когда Мориарти был побеждён и мёртв, а Уотсон был рядом. Это было удовлетворение, общение и наслаждение, но ничего похожего на то, что я ощущал сейчас. Поэтому я не могу не думать: насколько лучше это могло бы быть? Как я мог быть настолько слеп к этому? Все те годы, что мы провели вместе, мы могли бы быть ещё счастливее, чем тогда. Столько лет прошло.

Звуки шагов Уотсона, возвращающегося из сада, нарушают мои размышления. Я откладываю трубку и изгибаю бровь, потому что он держит в руках цветы. Розы, а ведь на дворе октябрь.

– Где вы их нашли? У нас нет оранжереи. У вас появилась поклонница? – я хотел, чтобы последнее прозвучало как шутка, но в глубине души чувствую, что это не смешно. У моего Уотсона всегда была способность обращать на себя внимание, а в деревне есть несколько матрон его возраста. Меня нисколько не удивило бы, если бы одна из них или несколько положили на него глаз.

Уотсон терпеливо улыбается, хотя и качает головой. – Они из вашего сада.

– Наш сад, – тут же возражаю я. Уотсон должен понять: это наш дом. Его и мой. Сначала мой, но теперь и его тоже, и если бы мы не потратили столько времени впустую, он мог бы помочь мне его выбрать. Мы могли бы выбрать его вместе.

Улыбка Уотсона становится шире. Он не подозревает о путанице в моей голове, которую я скрываю за юмором. – ...Очень хорошо, _наш_ сад, я ожидал, что вы это знаете, за исключением того, что я не видел никаких признаков пчёл на них, так что, возможно, розы не интересуют пчёл.

Почти наверняка слишком холодно для пчёл, но я сомневаюсь, что это его интересует, да и к делу оно не относится. – Но ведь сейчас октябрь. Розы распускаются в июне.

Уотсон делает паузу, кладя цветы на стол. На мгновение он выглядит удивлённым, а затем в его глазах появляется понимание. – В то время как большинство роз действительно расцветают в июне, Холмс, некоторые розы цветут раньше, а некоторые – позже. И как вы можете видеть, у нас есть по крайней мере одна роза в саду, которая сейчас цветёт. – Его улыбка становится мягче, более вдумчивой. – Все цветы расцветают в своё время, независимо от того, что говорят об этом поэты и альманахи.

Этот ответ – лекарство и противоядие от мысли, которая преследовала меня изо дня в день. Мы _не теряли_ времени даром, Уотсон и я. Мы были счастливы тогда – и, возможно, не были бы так счастливы, если бы поняли тогда то, что знаем сейчас. Всё должно происходить в своё время. _Сейчас_ наше время, наш момент расцвета. И если один уголок моего сознания всё ещё не может не желать, чтобы наша весна пришла раньше, то остальная часть меня знает – достаточно того, что наша весна пришла, и что она будет длиться всю нашу жизнь.

Осенние розы труднее увидеть среди осенней листвы, но они пахнут тем слаще, когда цветут в Сассексе, в доме, согретом камином.


End file.
